Here in This Bizarre World
by MouseyJayne
Summary: 'It wasn't a dream, that I was positive of, i would have remembered falling asleep, wouldn't I' Emily was on an alert and then she was here, but where was here. Memily, with a little Conby and Jecker at the end. K  To be safe. :


**A/N This story actually came to me in a dream thing. My RE teacher Mr Poulton (.EVER!) decided we should do some meditating so this is what my head came up with. I decided to write it down, and then i decided which character i could do it for. Originally it was in third person for Abby, but it felt easier writing in first person, and i decided to write Emily, coz i have never written her. There will be more chapters because there was more to it than this, trust me it gets wierd, and i wull try and update soon. I will also try and update my Jecker story and my Abby story :) I promise! **

* * *

><p>This was the most surreal thing I had ever encountered. The ARC, dinosaurs, anomalies, Matt… everything i had encountered over the past few years, this took the biscuit. It wasn't a dream, that I was positive of, I would have remembered falling asleep, wouldn't I? Surely I would. But, how could I be here, I closed her eyes and shook my head, this can not be happening, this can not be happening! This has to be a dream, honestly it must! No matter what I told myself, I just couldn't believe it! One minute I was on an alert the next… this. Maybe I had been attacked by a creature, or maybe fallen through an anomaly. Wherever I was, I wasn't home. I had no idea how long I stood there gawping around me, but I knew it was a long time for it had been dark when I had arrived, but now the sun was rising.<p>

The sunrise was truly beautiful, it rose up over the valley of emerald grass and trees so tall it seemed that they would carry on forever. There was a little path cut into the side of the valley, I decided to venture down it, curious as to where it might lead.. I could hear the soft tinkling off a river nearby, the birds singing, and a sound not dissimilar to a hum, like the cool, summers air was humming around me. It was truly breathtaking. The grass tickled my legs and the dew wet my feet, but the ground was not slippery. For the first time I glanced down, my legs were bare, and I had delicate white ballet pumps on. My bare legs shocked me and I felt naked. I knew that it was acceptable in these modern times I was growing accustomed to, to show ones legs, but it felt far too alien to me. I continued to walk, pondering what I might be wearing. I hoped it was acceptable, for a lady with such upbringing as I, it would not do to be dressed in an unacceptable manner. Then I thought, just because of the upbringing I had received, doesn't mean I couldn't be modern, but my strong Victorian upbringing protested this, saying it was indecent and I should still be wearing those long dresses and dreaded corsets of my past. However, that side of me also protested that I should still be married to my dreadful husband, Henry. I shook myself, banishing him from my thoughts and memories, it does not do to dwell on the past, especially mine.

By the time all these thoughts had ran through my head, I had reached the river. It was not very deep, about a foot or two, with a strong, but soft, current running over the sand and pebbles, coating the floor. It was truly delightful, the water was crystal clear, In the now midmorning sun. I had not tired from my walk down to the stream, but I sat down in the warm grass. Scents of various flowers hung in the air I breathed, and the slight breeze blew my dark hair ever so slightly, bringing it to tickle my nose. I glanced in the crystalline blue water, catching my reflection. My long, dark curls were braided gently, a few strands falling from the plait, a circle of flowers sat atop of my head like a halo. They were dainty and white, with pink centres. My dress was beautiful, it was an off white colour with a delicate floral pattern of the lightest pinks lacing over the bodice and skirt. It was quite tight, but it felt perfectly comfortable, the off the shoulder sleeves puffing out from the dress. When I stood, the skirt shimmied, the many layers of the underskirt boosting the outer skirt so that it gave volume and made the dress flow perfectly when I moved. It wasn't as short as I expected, just above the knee. I felt this acceptable, it covered a fair amount of my leg, without covering it too much.

I sat down in the grass once more, letting the warm sun wash over me. I lay down my fingers trailing over the short grass, breathing in the scent of this emerald valley. The sun warmed my eyelids and I smiled, relaxed. My heart only asked for one more thing, Matt. I missed him and wished he was here with me, but I felt this was my experience and mine alone. Part of me did not want to share this with Matt, even though every other part of my being longed for him so.

Sighing, I opened my eyes reluctantly, my thoughts of Matt threatening to overwhelm me. I cast a gaze around and spotted the most beautiful boat. It was only small, just big enough for one person, but the rich, dark wood, smooth and shiny in the sun. Inside there were fluffy pink cushions, in the same patterns the dress I presently wore. It bobbed up and down on the soft currents of the river, beckoning me to it. I attempted to restrain myself, but the attempts were futile. My curiosity once again took control of my body, guiding me towards the little boat. I stepped into cautiously, expected the boat to drift away ever so slightly, but I needn't have been so careful, for the little boat stayed put on the crystal river. I lowered myself gracefully to the pillows, leaning against them. I unhooked the rope binding it to the bank and the little boat began moving down the stream of its own accord.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Tell me if you liked it, or didn't and i will take your comments seriously, but please review :D I hope i wrote Emily well :) Thanks :D**


End file.
